Freed Sellzen
Freed Sellzen was a recurring antagonist in High School DxD. He was a stray exorcist who first allied with the Fallen Angels in Raynare's plot to steal Asia's Sacred Gear. Appearance A young man with short white hair and red eyes. As a priest, he was dressed in clerical clothing and often had a disturbing smile on his face. As a Chimera, he had a massive body, thick arms and legs, and sharp fangs coming out of his mouth. He also had a single bat wing and an extra arm coming out of his back. Personality Freed was a psychopath and a battle maniac, he preferred violence over logic, spoke in a vulgar manner, and was somewhat insane. He killed monsters and Devils just for the sake of his own pleasure, and also had no qualms about murdering humans. Freed was also shown to be a pervert, as he once threatened to rape Asia for disobeying him and even asked Raynare to have sex with him in exchange for saving her from Rias. History Freed was created as a test-tube baby from multiple genetic patterns at the Sigurd Institution, who were trying to create the "True Descendant of Sigurd" who can use Gram by gathering those who carries his blood. The children of the institute are made from different patterns of genetics. The institute tried to make Sigurd's descendant artificially, to which Freed himself was artificially created. He was 'made' from the same genetics as Lint making them almost the same person. Freed previously trained at the same institution as Siegfried, and was considered to be a genius exorcist at the age of 13. Freed, however, did not believe in God from the start, as he only wanted to kill monsters. Eventually, he became a wanted criminal at the Vatican and was forced to run away, joining the Fallen Angels in the process. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening He first appeared in the first light novel after killing Issei's client before attacking Issei who (at the time) was lacking any battle experience, and nearly killed the latter if not for the timely arrival of the Gremory Team. When Issei, Yuuto and Koneko went to the abandoned Church to rescue Asia Argento, Freed reappeared in front of them, revealing that he was working under Raynare and battled the three of them before retreating after being at a disadvantage. After Raynare was defeated by Issei, Freed showed himself again with Raynare ordering him to save her but was rejected by Freed who then abandoned her and retreated after proclaiming that he would be the one to kill Issei. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Freed reappeared in Volume 3, this time as Kokabiel's underling after they stole three of the Excaliburs. When Issei, Koneko, Yuuto and Saji formed a temporary alliance with Xenovia and Irina Shidou to destroy the Excaliburs, Freed showed himself to them, wanting to test the power of Excalibur Rapidly before retreating with Valper Galilei as Irina, Xenovia, and Yuuto chased them. After Kokabiel fended off Irina, gravely injuring the girl, Freed was handed the four Excaliburs: Rapidly, Transparent, Nightmare, and Mimic by Kokabiel, prior to them being fused together. Freed then used the Fused Excalibur to battle Yuuto and Xenovia but ultimately lost after the revelation of Durandal and was cut down. His body was retrieved by Vali Lucifer along with Kokabiel and was kicked out by Azazel before he joined the Khaos Brigade. During his time in the Khaos Brigade, Freed's body was modified into a Chimera and appeared in Volume 6 during Rias and Diodora's supposed Rating Game, devouring Diodora's two Knights and further reveals Diodora's past act on Asia, angering Issei and Yuuto before being cut down by Yuuto in a flash. Powers & Abilities Skilled Combatant: Freed was an extremely skilled combatant, able to master any weapon given to him. Master Swordsman: Freed was very skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight equally against Kiba in their first encounter. He was also able to use the Fused Excalibur easily despite not being trained on how to use the Holy Sword beforehand. Enhanced Speed: Freed was faster than the average human. After being turned into a Chimera he ate both of Diodora's knights and acquired all of their abilities, including presumably their combined speed. Absorption: After being transformed into a Chimera, Freed gained the ability to absorb the powers of other beings, which he did so by devouring Diodora's Knights. Equipment Light Sword: One of the two weapons Freed initially used. It created a blade made out of light. Exorcist Gun: One of the two weapons Freed initially used. It shot special light bullets that are extremely dangerous to Devils. Excalibur (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribā): During his alliance with Kokabiel, Freed wielded the Excalibur swords. *'Excalibur Rapidly' ( ): A sword that grants both the wielder and the blade enhanced speed. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. *'Excalibur Nightmare' ( ): A sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. *'Excalibur Transparency' ( ): A sword that allows the blade and its wielder to become invisible. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. *'Excalibur Mimic' ( ): A sword that is able to transform itself into any shape that the wielder desires. It was wielded by Irina Shidou and later, by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. Fused Excalibur: Formed by merging four of the Excalibur fragments (Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly) into a single blade. This sword had all the unique abilities of the Excalibur fragments. It was wielded by Freed until it was broken by the combined effort of Yuuto and Xenovia. Quotes Trivia *Freed's height was 160 cm. (5 feet 3 inches) according to the visual book with his data. This would make him the second shortest male character in the series, after Gasper. *Freed's hair color was the result of the training that he received at his training institution under the Church. *Freed is the first Artificial Human to appear in the series, the second being Siegfried, and third being Lint Sellzen. *Freed was originally planned to become an ally but the author decided to make him an antagonist instead. *Freed's Japanese VA,Yoshitsugu Matsuoka also portrayed one of the spirits of the subject of the "Holy Sword Project". *In Volume 19, Ishibumi originally had the idea for Freed to be resurrected by the use of the Holy Grail and have him merge with an Evil Dragon in order to cause destruction. But since he left the story smoothly already, Ishibumi let him stay that way without touching him. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased Category:Exorcist Category:Grigori Category:SlashDog